The Great Plight
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: Ezylryb is acting strange, and Soren becomes absorbed in an insidious plot against the tree. Can he thwart it with the aid of a newfound ally? Soren/Nyra   There may be an...intimate scene. Beware!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short intro chapter. Please review, because I can't make my writing great without help and feedback. Thanks in advance. **

* * *

><p>Soren laughed, spreading his wings and taking to the air. The glorious rush of the wind was his favorite feeling in the world. Above him blazed a bright golden sun, and below the sea of Hoolemere glittered and sparkled. Passing under the alarm stations that guarded the Great Ga'hoole tree from attack, the young tyto headed out to scout for forest fires in the beaks.<p>

Beside Soren flew his colliering mentor, Eyzlryb. The old whiskered screech was unusually silent, seeing as it was such a fine day. "Eyzlryb?" Soren asked worriedly.

The old owl grunted. "Yes?"

"You're unusually quiet. Is anything wrong?"

Looking slightly surprised, Eyzlryb glanced at his young friend. "Wrong?" He mused. "I suppose not. No, there is nothing wrong, Soren." However, his eyes were flicking from side to side as he said it. Instead of easing the young barn owl's gizzard, this evasive reply merely caused him more confusion. But he said nothing, for he had learned quite well that when his mentor did not wish to speak, it would take a great deal to tease it out of him. So he hoped for the best and flew in silence.

After a fruitless search for fresh coals, the two owls returned to the tree. As he saw the huge, imposing form of the Guardian's stronghold, Soren forgot his troubled thoughts. Swooping in to land on the main platform, he wondered what to do next. Not feeling like sparring, he gave a discouraged 'hmmph' and wandered slowly into the labyrinth of passages that ran throughout the tree. Through the opening into each hollow, he could see various snatches of the lives of others. A spotted owl he didn't recognise was laughing with her mate, some nurse owls tending to an injured owlet, and countless other bits and peices of voices and sounds.

It was enough to make him wonder what the world looked like to others, and to also wonder if he would ever find a mate. He had seen few other barn owls, save for the Pure Ones, and the thought of finding a mate among the Pure Ones did not appeal to him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please review! The next chapter will come soon :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back...not many people supporting this fic yet :( Review, please? I need the help to make my story better.**

Kludd gazed out over the slaves laboring in their pits. The light of the sun was filtering in through the south-facing tunnel that connected this underground realm to the surface. Yes, that's what the slaves called it, for it was farther away for them than anything could ever be. He and Nyra had made sure of that. For if there was one thing Kludd had learned, it was the need for everything to run perfectly. No mistakes, no escapees to warn the guardians.

"Sir?"

Turning around slowly, Kludd stared at the tyto soldier expressionlessly. Flexing his talons slightly as a reminder of his authority, he let the message sink in before replying.

"What, soldier? Speak!"

"Our spy within the guardians, sir. He's notified us that Lyze of Kiel is headed into this area today with a small group of young, inexperienced guardians." The soldier looked pleased with himself, and stood up a little straighter. Shafts of sunlight fell on him in a strange kind of pattern, and the dark feathered Kludd laughed softly to himself. This was the chance of a lifetime...

Drawing himself up powerfully, Kludd nodded sharply. "Good. Inform Nyra, and gather the seven best fighters you can find. I _**will not **_tolerate it if these guardians slip through our talons!" Waving a wing, he turned his back. "Now go. Make haste."

Jada laughed. The young burrowing owl was exhilarated, and as she swooped up to her teacher Eyzlryb, she looked with undisguised admiration at the gruff old warrior. "Are we nearly there, sir?" she asked.

Glancing back to check the the three other young owls under his care were not lagging behind, the screech shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer, young'un." he told Jada. Underneath the group, Eyzlryb noticed that the trees were dissapearing. Over the next ridge, a huge, imposing landscape of stone and darkness loomed. What? This hadn't been the plan! Had they gotten lost?

Then a terrible screech shredded the air, chilling Eyzlryb to the gizzard. Before any of the group had time to react, nine armed Tytos attacked viciously, swooping down from above. Jada cried out in fear as one of the guards grabbed her in his talons, swooping away from the rest of the group. Looking back, the young burrowing owl saw Eyzlryb fighting a very light colored female barn owl. As she watched, the Tyto gained the upper claw and grabbed the old screech in her talons.

All five guardians were subdued. Kludd laughed softly. Watching them huddled together in the cage, the dark-feathered owl sat motionless in the shadows. Moonlight filtered in through the small hole in the cave ceiling.

Softly, Nyra swooped down to join her mate. With a nod in her direction, Kludd stepped out toward the cage.


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my readers, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Just my stupid tendancy to procrastinate :(. Anyway, enjoy!**

Nyra stood under the moon, staring up at its light. Tonight, it somehow seemed more distant than ever before. Forests of stone and sand stretched out beneath it, and the Queen of the Pure Ones felt tiny compared to the majesty around her. Shivering slightly, she wondered what was happening to her. _Why am I feeling afraid?_ Fear was for the lower species, after all. But did she really believe that in her gizzard? For so much of her life she had believed deeply in the dominance of Tytos; she'd even fought her own family over the matter, and killed many who had tried to stand in her way.

_Where are all these feelings coming from? _Her gizzard was throbbing in a strange and **wonderful** way, coming awake after being subdued for so long. Slowly Nyra's wings rose - almost of their own accord - and she felt a purpose rising deep from within. The soft calls of watchful Tyto guards came from below, reminders of the danger of what she was about to do.

Once she fled, there would be no turning back.

_I'm sick of it, though! _Nyra cried silently. To stay here would be insane after being awakened so strangely in this cold, lonely night.

She'd been imprisoned just as much as the moon-blinked prisoners. It had just been less noticeable. And with that thought she spread her wings and flung herself into the air, climbing above the clouds to avoid detection. The soft, white sea beneath her was captivating in its beauty, the stars and moon winking down at the small owl in their midst.

Flying on for hours, Nyra hardly felt the tired aching in her wings until the sun started to peek over the horizon behind her. The clouds started to dissapear underneath the tired journeyer, leaving small spaces where she could see the land beneath.

Or, more accurately, the forest. It was magnificent; pine trees, oaks, elms, and a clear, beautiful river all laid out like the most amazing paradise she'd ever seen. Nyra dove in a twisting spiral and leveled out just above the treetops. Looking from side to side she searched and searched until she found a nice, comfortable hollow in a gnarled, ancient holly.

When she poked her head inside, Nyra got the surprise of a life time.

**CLIFFHANGER :) Yup. I'm evil. Review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
